


Legend of Cao Leirong - The Beginnings

by lorakintas



Series: Legend of Cao Leirong [1]
Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - Luo Guanzhong, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorakintas/pseuds/lorakintas
Summary: A young warrior living in the Han dynasty of China finds the love of her life once she faces certain death in the hands of brigands. Her brother and father move away from the capital to make a plan to take down the one on the throne.
Relationships: Xiahou Dun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Legend of Cao Leirong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214366
Kudos: 1





	1. Two Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young warrior living in the Han dynasty of China finds the love of her life once she faces certain death in the hands of brigands. Her brother and father move away from the capital to make a plan to take down the one on the throne.

It’s 191 in the Han dynasty of China. I’m an emerging warrior who lives in the capital of Luoyang, where I reside with my brother Cao Cao and our father Cao Song. 

My brother has been a colonel of a new army from the Han since our return to the capital after his battle against the Yellow Turbans. His ambitious, hardworking and humble spirit is an inspiration for myself and everyone around him. 

Our father, as a minister of the Han, rarely sees us as we’re now grown adults living on our own. Somehow, he’s visiting us in our training session at the barracks. He comes to us when we’re just done training. 

“You’re doing really well, my daughter,” my father tells me. “I believe that one day we can rely on you on a battlefield, if necessary.” 

“I’m so grateful to hear that, father!” I tell him. 

“I can see how you’ve improved since you started training with me when you were a teenager,” my brother tells me. “Soon you will fight outside on your own.” 

“Speaking of that, we need more food supplies. Would you please go hunt a bit?” our father requests Cao Cao. 

“Not a problem,” my brother says. 

“Can’t I go alone there instead? Please? Give me that change already!” I beg them. 

“You should wait for your turn,” my father tells me. 

“Give her a chance, father! She may not be as good as myself, but she must show her potential. Besides, she’s an adult,” my brother tries to convince my father. 

“Well, then...” my father says with concern. “Go ahead, Leirong. Be careful, okay?” 

“I promise I will come back full of meat! I will make both of you happy!” I reassure them. 

I set up my horse with a basket to carry the animals. I carry my beloved silver twin tridents and a bow. I depart to the forest outside the capital. 

In the forest, I spot a group of deer. “Ah, perfect!” I think to myself. I get my bow and pull the string. When I’m about to release the arrow, I hear footsteps. I hide on a tree. “Get her!” I hear them yell. I sigh. “I guess I don’t have a choice,” I say it out loud. 

I come out of the tree and charge to them. The archers attempt to kill me with their arrow shots. I break their arrows with my weapon. I jump between them and stab them in the air, making them bleed on the ground. The brigand leader and his swordmen charge towards me. I dodge their attacks by jumping backwards with my weapons. 

“Okay, I better now from this!” I think. I try to run away from them desperately. Suddenly, I step and push a rope that grabs my leg and makes me flip upside-down in mid-air. I get stuck in this trap. “This is the last thing I needed,” I tell myself. I close my eyes and accept my fate. “Father, brother, I’m sorry,” I whisper. 

When the brigands were close to hitting me, they stopped their attack. I open my eyes and see a man with a podao riding a horse. “Hold on!” he shouts. He slashes the swordsmen. He jumps out of his horse and attacks the brigand leader. He slays him from the air. 

After killing the men, he turns around and looks at me. I see his sparkling brown eyes, his shiny, silky hair and his flawless beard and immediately fall for him. He cuts the rope that is holding me. 

“What a beautiful princess like you is doing here?” he asks me. 

“Uh, excuse me?! I’m Cao Song’s daughter! I’m no mere princess,” I tell him. 

“Indeed, you’re special. Forgive me, my lady.” 

“I forgive you. And thank you for saving me. May I ask your name?” 

“I thought you already knew me. I’m Xiahou Dun from Qiao.” 

“Really?! You must know my father then.” 

“I do. I also know your brother. I thought he had told you about me.” 

“He’s a mysterious guy. I’m his sister and even I don’t really know him.” 

“Nobody does. Would you want to accompany me to the capital?” 

“Yes, my lord.” 

We hop on our horses and head to the city, next to each other. I talk to him on our way. 

“So, why were you there?” I ask him. 

“I was heading to the capital, but I didn’t feel like heading there on the normal path,” he tells me. “I like hearing the sounds of the forest, and I saw you there having trouble. It’s common sense for a gentleman to help a lady, right?” 

“Right. But what do you want to do at the capital?” 

“I want to talk to your brother.” 

“Oh, I see. Is it about Dong Zhuo?” 

“Yes. We find him concerning. We are planning something.” 

“I wish to participate in that plan.” 

“We will see about that. I will negotiate with him first.” 

We arrive at Luoyang. Cao Cao and Cao Song meet us close to the entrance. 

“Yuanrang! Long-time no see,” my brother says. 

“Yes, it’s been a while, my friend,” Dun says. 

“Are you okay, daughter? Did they hurt you?” my father asks. 

“I’m alright. This man saved me,” I tell them. 

“I’m grateful for you saving my child, my lord,” my father tells Dun. 

“My pleasure, my lord,” he says back. 

“I suppose I have to go back to hunting with you, brother,” I tell him with disappointment. 

“Forget about it. I want you two to have fun together,” my father tells us. 

Dun and I look at each other and chuckle. 

“Okay, then. Mengde, can we talk later?” Dun asks Cao. 

“Absolutely. Both of you deserve a break from this chaos,” my brother encourages. 

“Where do we go, then?” I ask Dun. 

“Let’s have a walk around the city for now,” he tells me. 

We say our goodbyes to my brother and father. We walk around the market and the main plaza. 

“So, tell me, what do you seek?” Dun asks. 

“Seek? As in what I want to do in my life?” I ask him back. 

“Yes. I see in your eyes you have dreams. I like a woman with ambition.” 

“I want to help my brother in whatever he wants. I want a man to love and support.” 

“You only want to be a supporter, then? Come on, I know you have bigger wishes. I can feel it.” 

I sigh. 

“I don’t wish to stop my brother if he wants to conquer the land one day... However, if I were him, I would want to make a land of peace. A land where everyone has equal opportunity. A world with no royalty and excess. A place where we can just do our work and live happily.” 

“That’s what I like,” he says holding my hand. 

I gasp at his quick hold. We stop and face each other. We look at each other’s eyes. 

“I want to be your lover, your guardian, your own man. I want to do everything I can to make you happy. If you let me be yours, I will be the best thing you will ever get,” he tells me while holding my face with his hands. 

“My lord, I... I don’t know what to say. But I know what to do,” I tell him. 

We close our eyes and join our lips. We embrace each other under the sun. My heart pumps with joy, the flowers blossom and the world around us looks brighter and more colourful. I have the feeling that I’ve found the love of my life. 

“You know how to play Go?” he suddenly asks after we let go of our kiss. 

“Oh? I know the basics. I’m not good at it,” I confess to him. 

“No worries. I just want to have fun with you.” 

We find a table of Go at the central square. 

“Can you go first?” I ask him. 

“If you want me to have the advantage, sure,” he agrees as he puts his black stones. “I trust you enough now to talk about Dong Zhuo.” 

“Tell me about him.” 

“I joined your brother’s personal army to take him down.” 

“You can’t take him down with just his army, can you?” 

“We can’t. However, Yuan Shao is making a coalition with all the great warriors of the land to go against him.” 

“I want to be part of this.” 

“You will have to see this with your brother. If you do come with me, though, I will be the happiest man alive.” 

“You don’t seem to be the kind of man to show your emotions that way.” 

“That is true. My happiness comes from within. And I promise to be affectionate with you if you so desire.” 

“I would love that, and I want to show my affection to you as well.” 

He beats me in the game of Go as his score is higher than my score. 

“Don’t be sad I beat you, what matters is having a good time,” he tells me. 

“You’re adorable,” I confess to him. 

“Oh, my. I’m doing something right, then.” 

We chuckle and leave the table. We spend the rest of the day walking around the city. When the sunset comes, we go to the main gate of the city. 

“I had an amazing time with you, my lady,” he tells me. 

“Me too, my lord. I want us to meet again,” I request him. 

“Meet me at Qiao. Your brother and I are raising our army there.” 

He gets on one knee and looks at me. 

“I hope to meet you soon, my lady,” he says before kissing me on my hand. I burst into joy inside. I watch him ride away with his horse to his town. 

At home, we eat dinner in the dining room. My father and brother want to talk to me about something. 

“Sister, did Yuanrang tell you about our plan?” my brother asks. 

“He did. Does that mean you’re leaving your position?” I question him back. 

“He is, and I’m retiring tomorrow,” Cao Song announces. 

“I see. Brother, what’s your purpose in taking down Dong Zhuo?” I ask him. 

“Dong Zhuo has taken over Luoyang without anyone’s desires. He doesn’t speak for anyone but to himself. The Han can’t have a leader with selfish dreams,” he explains. 

“And you want to take over the throne?” 

“Not now, but maybe one day.” 

“I support your decision, as always. Can I join you in the battle?” 

“You still need more training to deal with the big guys. I will let you garrison our base at Qiao. We will leave Luoyang in two weeks' time as well.” 

“I understand.” 

Months later, we are at Qiao. I help my brother with our army to prepare them for battle at Luoyang. 

“Is Yuanrang coming?” I ask my brother. 

“He should be coming soon with his army,” he tells me. “Keep helping our men in the meantime.” 

Seconds later, I hear horse steps from outside our base. I look around and see the man I met that one day again. He looks at me with a smile. 

He stops his horse next to me. He jumps out of it and greets me. 

“We meet again, my lady,” he says. “Shall we go?” 

“I can’t,” I confess to him, “I need to take care of the base.” 

“I see. I promise to give you something special once I come back. That is if I do come back.” 

“Please, do your best. I would hate to never see you again.” 

Dun holds my hand. “I promise I will.” He kisses my hand and goes back to his horse. 

“Do we depart now, Mengde?” he asks my brother. 

“Yes. To Dong Zhuo!” he shouts. They depart to the capital, leaving me alone at our base. 

I spend the entire daytime thinking of them, crying out of anxiety. I’m scared that they may die in the hands of the powerful Dong Zhuo and his powerful men that may surpass our power. It makes me wish I were with them, so at least I would know what is going on. 

At night-time, I hear horse steps coming to our base. I light up a torch and leave my tent. I see a huge army lighting up the scenery. I see my brother and the man I may love coming to me. They get off their horses near our tents. 

“Brother! Yuanrang! I’m so glad you’re both safe!” I tell them full of joy. 

“Dong Zhuo ran to Chang’an,” my brother tells me, “but we are victorious regardless.” 

“And as I promised, I have this for you,” Xiahou Dun says. He reveals a silver and blue bracelet with jewellery. I scream in happiness. He puts it on my wrist. 

“Yuanrang... I love you,” I confess to him. 

“And I love you too, my lady,” he confesses his feelings back. “I want you to always remember me with this bracelet.” 

“I always will.” 

“My apologies for interrupting, but we should celebrate our victory!” my brother proposes to us. 

“We can do this tomorrow; we are very tired,” Dun tells Cao. 

“I understand. You two can sleep in a separate tent. Have fun!” my brother says with a tone of humour. 

We get inside our tent. I lie in bed waiting for him. Xiahou Dun takes off his clothes, revealing his quite slim, strong body to me. I get instantly aroused. “You like that, huh?” he asks me with a perverted tone. I laugh. He sets up a bed next to my bed and cuddles me. 

“You look even more beautiful with your natural look,” he tells me. 

“I know what you want, cute bastard,” I tease him. 

“Oh, you do? Then show me.” 

I serve a drink for both of us. 

“You liar! That’s not what I was thinking, but that's a good choice!” he says after laughing. 

“Better let lose a bit before the deed, don’t you think?” 

We drink our shots. He holds my face. 

“I love to see your cute face after spending so much time with those ugly guys.” 

“Are you talking about my brother?!” 

“No, he’s hot! I mean the ugly faces of Dong Zhuo and Hua Xiong.” 

“Oh, that’s better! So why don’t you taste me?!” 

Dun finally kisses me. We make out and have our personal fun throughout the entire night. It’s one night I will never forget. 

A year later, I am spending my time training with my brother for his latest campaign to conquer more territories in the north and taking care of our father in my spare time. He has recently conquered Xuchang with his army. Xiahou Dun is now my boyfriend and we are now living there with my brother while my father stays at Qiao. 

Tonight, I am having a special dinner at a food stand in the city centre with my partner. I prepare myself for the date while my brother keeps me company at our place. 

“You’re looking great, sister,” Cao Cao tells me. 

“Thank you, brother, but you look a bit sad,” I point out. “What’s going on?” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“It’s always nothing. You never confess your feelings to us.” 

“What goes through my mind is nobody’s business unless I decide it to be.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“I am happy for you two, don’t get me wrong. I just miss a different time. A time when we were young and... Forget it, I won’t bore you with our story.” 

“I’m listening.” 

“No, don’t. You should be ready by now. I’m sure he’s coming soon.” 

I hear a knock on the door. I open it. It’s my man with his beautiful casual outfit. 

“Shall we go, my lady?” he says offering to hold my hand. I hold his hand and go to the city centre. 

The city centre shines itself with the celebratory lights of our takeover. The place lives with plenty of citizens walking around on a fresh Friday night. We stop at a stand to order soup. We get our bowls and talk with each other at a table. 

“You look gorgeous under these lights,” my man admits. 

“Same to you! I can see your eyes are filled with joy,” I tell him. 

“I’m just thinking, looking back to when we met years ago, I knew you were the one the moment I saw you hanging in the air.” 

“Why? You liked seeing me possibly dying?” 

“No, no! I knew that for you to reach that point, you were strong enough to go to your free will. Too many women just follow whoever without any self-will.” 

“That is true. But I still want to follow you.” 

“I know. But because of that and because of how caring you are to your family and I, I’m making a choice, and I hope you will make it too?” 

“What you’re talking about?” 

“I want to be with you forever. I want to be always by your side, especially when you start fighting for real. I want to ask you, Cao Leirong...” 

Dun pulls out a box with silver and blue wedding rings, which matches with my bracelet. “...Will you marry me?” 

“Yes! Yes! Totally!” I tell him while crying intensely with joy. 

He puts our rings on our fingers. We leave the table. He hugs me tight and kisses me passionately. My heart feels like it’s making sparks inside my body. 

Something tells me I will have a long journey from now on.


	2. Pain After Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cao Leirong and Xiahou Dun celebrate their marriage. Cao Cao has an unfortunate secret to be revealed.

It’s my wedding day. I sit next to my beloved in a chariot just outside the city gates. The peasants finish all the preparations. 

“All set!” one of them says. The guards open the door. 

The chariot moves. The happy smiles of the peasants, the nobles, and the colourful decoration make the city shine. 

Xiahou Dun, my new husband and Cao Cao’s most trusted general, holds my hand and looks at me. 

“Something wrong?” I ask. 

“I’m so lucky to have you in my life,” he replied. I do a shy laugh. He passionately kisses me in the mouth and hugs me tight. The crowd cheers. 

The chariot stops near the altar. We walk to it and stand near a small fountain with pristine water, with the blossoming trees leaving their marks on the ground with their leaves. We get our drinks of wine and take a sip. We exchange them and drink the whole cup. The crowd celebrates. 

I turn to the public and see Cao Cao talking to a messenger. I find it quite strange an informer would disrupt my brother’s joy. 

“My beloved,” my husband demands, “we must go to our banquet.” 

We share a table with Xiahou Yuan alongside Xiahou Dun’s parents. My brother and father are missing. I gradually feel more worried for them, to a point it becomes evident. 

“Lady Cao, are you alright?” asks Yuan. 

“Something is not right. They’re supposed to be here,” I confess with suspicion. 

“Your father is coming tomorrow,” Dun affirms. 

“No. I need to go look for my brother.” 

I leave the table and rush to the exit. “My lady!” Dun shouts as he sees me leave. 

I approach a guard on the top of the castle. “My lady!” the guard shouts as he kneels. 

“I need to know where Cao Cao is!” I demand from him. 

“I saw him heading to the river nearby, heading south.” 

As I run towards the river, my husband catches up with me with a horse. “Let’s go see him, my darling. Quick! Hop on here!” he demands. I mount and hug him from behind. 

We spot Cao Cao sitting close to the water. “Brother!” I shout. We dismount from the horse and come to him. 

“Brother! Tell me what’s going on! Please!” I shout on the verge of tears. 

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” 

My husband catches up to me. 

“My lady, we should come back. They’re waiting for us,” says Dun. 

“But... Alright, fine,” I say with a sigh. 

As we’re riding the horse, I quietly watch the landscape. I suddenly think of expressing my gratitude. 

“My lord?” I ask. 

“Yes, my lady?” he replies. 

“I’m so grateful for you reaching out to me.” 

“I’m doing my duty as your husband. You should expect that from me. Even if I weren’t yours, you know I’d always come to you. You make me feel loved and stronger every moment we’re together.” 

“My lord... Words can’t express how much that means to me.” 

I hug him tighter as we ride on the horse. He suddenly stops it. 

“I have an idea. Let me show you something,” he says. 

“...Where are we going, my love?” I ask. 

“Somewhere you’ll enjoy.” 

We end up reaching Mount Song. We rest at the bottom of the mountain, with him cuddling me. The surrounding nature is a spectacle of beauty to our eyes. 

“What do you think?” Dun asks. 

“This is the best gift I could ask for,” I affirmed. 

We stay around the area until the sunset comes. We then come back to Xuchang. Near the main hall, Xiahou Yuan greets us. 

“You lovebirds were busy, heh?” Yuan says with humour. “I have something for you two waiting in your house.” 

As we open the door of our house, we see a crib. A baby cries in it. I cover my gasp with my hands and rush to the baby. As I grab it, a feeling of intense love and motherhood rises in me. 

“Miocai… You didn’t have to do this,” I told him. 

“He’s all yours. His name is Mao,” Yuan tells us. 

Xiahou Dun caresses the baby. “My little guy… You’ll become a great warrior like us,” he says with tears of joy coming out of his eyes. “We can’t thank you enough, cousin.” 

“You deserve him,” Yuan tells Dun. “Take good care of him, ok?” 

“We will. He will be the next best Xiahou!” 

I put the baby back in his crib. I suddenly start crying and get on my knees. Xiahou Dun comforts me. 

“My darling! What’s wrong?!” Dun asks with huge concern. 

“This is going too fast,” I said. “I never planned to have a kid this soon, or maybe ever.” 

“We don’t have a choice now; we can’t abandon him.” 

“I would never abandon him. I just wish we had more time for us two together.” 

“What matters is that we’re having our first family moment. I’d not want to have it with anyone else but you.” 

My husband hugs and kisses me. I hug him back and all the conflict and chaos inside my head totally vanishes with his strong arms wrapping me. 

The next morning, I hear a knock on our door. I answer it. It’s my brother with a sorrowing face. 

“Brother...?” I wonder with concern. 

“Our father is gone. Tao Qian’s forces took his life away,” he tells me. 

We hug each other and cry over our father’s death. We feel the pain of a part of our lives being taken away by the chaos of war. I suddenly imagine we can only rely on ourselves from this very moment. 

“Tao Qian... You’ll pay for this,” says Cao Cao out loud. Cao Cao lets go of me. “I’m already preparing our army to massacre the rest of Xu Province.” 

“Brother, we can’t go invade them already. We need to mourn our loss and then think of a better way to attack,” I tell trying to convince him. 

“They need to suffer for what they had done to us! Nobody will stop me! Not even you!” 

“Brother, that’s not part of your ambition! You’re letting your feelings take control of you!” 

“I have my mind already set. Go and prepare yourself for battle.” 

“...Yes, my lord.” 

Cao Cao leaves our house. I know at this moment I need to find a way to stop him. I may risk my life for it, but I have this feeling that he will slaughter a lot of innocent lives without good reason. Our father would hate to see him doing that.


End file.
